


Happy Birthday To Draco

by MrBenzedrine89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Bottom Harry Potter, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drarry, Drinking, Funny, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lemons, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Sub Harry Potter, Top Draco Malfoy, birthdaysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBenzedrine89/pseuds/MrBenzedrine89
Summary: Draco is convinced his friend is bisexual -the only problem is, Harry doesn't know it yet. On Draco's birthday, he takes it upon himself, with a little help from a lust potion, to figure out the truth. Rated M for lemons to come, as well as, well, awesome, shameless smut.Drarry. COMPLETE.





	1. Drinks On Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is me just dicking around with one of my favorite ships. Hope everyone enjoys!

 

 

“Happy birthday, Draco.”

 

Draco Malfoy stared across the table at his counterpart. If anyone - _anyone_ told him this time last year he would befriend Harry Potter enough to go out drinking with him for his birthday, he would have indignantly snorted before making some witty remark and going home to fantasize on the subject further with a good wank. As it were, Harry Potter _was_ seated across from him in the dimly lit lounge pub, sipping idly on butterbeer and grinning like a Cheshire cat. It had been the simplest of things to bond them: Quidditch. A passion for the same team last year’s season brought the two opposing forces over their supposed hatred for one another and formed an undeniable friendship in the process. Granger had accepted him into the fold well enough, but Weasley, still harboring the same deep rooted hatred for Draco that he held for the red headed dolt, gave him a shite time on most occasions.

 

Maybe it’s why only Harry offered to take him out for drinks for his twenty-fifth birthday, claiming ‘With half of your twenties out the window, you need to go out with a bang.’

 

Oh, and he planned to. Just not the way Harry planned it. Yes, Draco Malfoy did plan to bang - _Harry_ , that was. He’d already slipped in the lust potion three shots back. All there was left to do was wait for the contents to metabolize into the wizard’s system and take effect.

 

Was it wrong to con Harry this way? Eh, perhaps. But the sod obviously had bisexual tendencies -he just didn’t know it yet. Draco recognized the signs; there were the out of the corner stares he would cast when they’d change after a game of quidditch with friends, and the small blushes when Draco would bite his lip or purposefully stare just a tad too long. And, lest he forget there was the one time, on New Year’s Eve, when Draco became so sloshed he tumbled into Harry’s lap. Sure, it seemed innocent, but the half-formed erection pressing into Draco’s lower spine which gave him the confirmation -Potter had a thing for blokes as well as birds.

 

The lust potion so strategically placed in Harry’s drink would only work on those he found attractive, so, if by night’s end, Harry Potter found himself beneath Draco Malfoy, well… Draco would have all the answers he needed.

 

“You alright?” asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Of course I am. I’m a Malfoy. We’re always better than ‘alright’.”

 

“You look like you’re ruminating.”

 

“Maybe I am.”

 

Harry shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Feels a bit sparse, doesn’t it? None of your friends could make it out tonight?”

 

“Didn’t invite them,” Draco admitted, smirking.

 

He watched his friend’s eyebrows turn up in confusion as he opened his mouth to ask why, but then a small, brilliant patch of red crawled up his neck into his cheeks, and he snapped his mouth back shut. Harry sat his mug of butterbeer down on the table and cleared his throat. “It’s… hot in here… isn’t it?”

 

“Is it?” Draco shrugged. “Didn’t notice.”

 

The raven-haired wizard coughed a few more times, resting his elbow on the table before setting his jaw in his hand. His green eyes rested on the blond, and he gave a lopsided smile. “You have really stunning eyes, you know that?”

 

Draco’s smirk widened. “So I’ve been told.”

 

Harry’s face scrunched up in confusion, and he straightened his back, surprised by his own forwardness. “I… I mean -you – I…” He closed his eyes and shook his head, attempting to alleviate the no doubt pulsing in his head. “Why are you smirking like that?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like you’ve done something.”

 

“ _Harry_.” Draco feigned a gasp of surprise. “Do you really think I’d go so far as to spike your drink with an advanced lust potion just to test a theory of your sexuality?” He bit on his lip to keep from laughing hysterically as Harry’s eyes flew back open and sent metaphoric daggers in Draco’s direction.

 

“You _didn’t_ .” He stared down at the empty shot glasses around the table. “You _did_.” Then he swallowed hard. “Dammit it, Draco! Seriously?”

 

Draco sniggered into his hand as his eyes danced with delight. “Tell me, _Harry_ ,” he let the name drip off his tongue like venom, seeping into the crevasses of Harry’s psyche, “How are you feeling right now?”

 

“Hot,” Harry admitted, fidgeting with the salt shaker between them. He continued to glare. “Everything is scorching. My clothes. My stomach. My…” He shook his head and slammed his hand down on the table. “Merlin’s beard, Draco! I treat you to a night out of drinking, and this is how you repay me?”

 

“A little bothered there, Potter?” Draco licked his lips, enjoying the spectacle that was an overly aroused Harry Potter trying to pretend he _wasn’t_ aroused in a pub. “You’re giving me the best birthday present I could ever receive.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Harry panted, rubbing his cheeks and stretching his neck to the side. Anything to alleviate some of the built-up lust glazing inside his bloodstream. “This is what I get for being friends with you. Make it stop.” He ran his fingers through his hair and pulled at the roots. “I can’t -fuck, I can’t think straight. All I want to do is…” The green of his irises are barely visible against the thick circle of pupil in his eyes.

 

“Me?"

 

“I…” Harry’s entire face turned red, and he undid the top button of his shirt. “I’m not… I don’t like-”

 

“-Deny it all you want, but the potion only works if you’re staring at someone you already find attractive. God knows I wouldn’t force this on you. Just -a nudge in the right direction.”

 

Through bated breaths, Harry sighed, “Why?”

 

“Because it’s my birthday.” Draco stood up from the table, tossed some galleons onto the top, and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. “Now, the way I see it, you have one of two options. You can sit there, pussyfoot around with your emotions and watch my fine ass leave without you. The potion will, eventually, wear off, and you can _try_ to get back at me tomorrow.” He purposefully stepped closer, right into Potter’s personal space, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Or, you leave with me right now, let the potion work it’s magic, and question all of your morals in the morning.” Then he leaned up and shrugged his coat on. “But do be wise. I won’t make the offer again.”

 

With a graceful turn, he started towards the door, counting down the inevitable in his head.

 

Three. Two. One…

 

The sound of a chair scooting backwards echoes across the pub, and by the time Draco opened the door, Harry stood directly behind him, poised to follow.

  
“Smart choice. Happy birthday to me.”


	2. The Begging of Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Another chapter in. Hope everyone enjoys!

It wasn’t until they landed with a pop in front of Harry’s flat that Draco’s heart began to quicken in pace. He’d planned every move -every detail of this scheme, and yet he found himself nervous in ways he hadn’t felt since he was a child. Draco had insisted Harry take him to his place, calling it ‘part of the birthday experience’, but he hadn’t anticipated Harry would be so  _ willing _ -even with a lust potion coursing through his veins.

 

He watched Harry fumble around for his keys in his pockets, and Draco rolled his eyes, removing his wand from its holster on his hip and waving it at the door. It clicked open instantly. Harry looked startled and embarrassed at his lack of concentration, too overly stimulated to think of much else. His pupils were blown to the nines, his cheeks were tinged red, and he kept biting at his lower lip as it would relieve some of the hot-under-the-collar emotions he felt. But Draco knew the only way Harry was getting out of this one was the good old fashioned way – relieving unresolved sexual tension. And the air was full of it as Harry stepped inside his apartment, Draco following close behind.

 

“I... you, er, want something to drink?”

 

Draco smirked, raising a confident eyebrow. “Do you keep any of the good stuff?”

 

Harry’s shaky fingers came up to the second button of his shirt and threaded it through its loop. “Hermione brought some wine over two nights ago. Not sure what it is… I’ve never much cared for wine.”

 

“Granger comes over? On her own?”

 

“Well, yeah. She’s my best friend. One of them, anyway.” And with that, Harry’s eyes flittered to the floor, thoroughly embarrassed by the grin that curled over Draco’s lips. The blond took one step closer, then another, until he found himself once again inside Harry’s personal space. They weren’t familiar with this amount of closeness, aside from the small occasions of being pressed together in the stands at a Quidditch match or trying to avoid crowds on a busy street while stumbling around, aimlessly drunk. Draco swore he could nearly hear Harry’s heart pounding away in his chest, frightened by the possibilities of what was to come.

 

He let his soft breath tickle Harry’s stubble as he leaned in to whisper against his ear, “Tell me, when that bushy haired little minx comes over, do you two… share each other’s company?”

 

“Sh-share?”

 

“ _ Intimately _ .”

 

“I… no.” Harry frowned, drawing his face back to meet Draco’s eyes with his own. “I don’t think of her like that.”

 

“No? -Shame. She’s really grown into her body, you know.”

 

“ _ You _ noticed?”

 

“I appreciate all forms of pleasing flesh. Yours included.” Draco made a point not to physically touch the other wizard yet. He needed to play it coy, for now. Though, if he were being honest, he’d been doing it for years. Even when they hated each other, he couldn’t deny the fluster of heat under his skin when he’d catch sight of the Gryffindor golden boy. “And if I’m not mistaken, you share my sentiments for the human form as well.”

 

“I…” Harry closed his eyes for half a moment, obviously fighting the effects of the potion, determined to get his thought across. “I’ve tried not to think on it.”

 

“Yet here we are.”

 

“You did this to me.”

 

“I also gave you a choice. One of which you made yourself, need I remind you.” Draco rubbed the tip of his nose against Harry’s, staring intently into his eyes. “And seeing as how it’s my birthday, and you’ve come along on this journey so far -what say you just leave all that worrying on the floor along with your clothes?”

 

He guided his hands up to Harry’s shirt and began to undo the buttons one at a time, purposefully allowing his lips to graze over the other’s, but never firmly. Firm would mean to kiss, and he knew his friend wasn’t ready for that. Not just yet. Though he did allow the blond to finish the very last button, and even managed to curl a hand around Draco’s bicep, inhaling sharply. “I’ve never been with…” His voice lowered to a whisper, which was adorable considering they were in the comforts of an empty apartment, present company excluded. “-a man before.”

 

“A body is just a body,” Draco simpered, eyeing Harry’s chest with interest, “and yours is  _ quite  _ the spectacle, isn’t it? All that Auror training sure does pay off, so it seems.” His eyes snapped back to Harry’s. “Go over to the sofa and sit. I promise to make it worth your while.”

 

Harry breathed in and out again and again, trying to calm the fluster within his mind as well as body. “O-Okay.” It was obvious he wasn’t one to argue. He sidestepped and made his way to the couch before taking a less than graceful seat in the middle, arms down at his sides, lips parted in ways which begged to be taken advantage of.

 

“Remove your shirt entirely.”

 

Harry’s button up found its way tossed over the edge of the couch, near the fireplace behind it. Draco nodded in approval, taking in the lean cut of firm muscles and subtle scarring. Golden Boy indeed -Harry’s skin was sun kissed and taunted Draco with the appeal to be licked. Every inch of that glorious skin called to him, from the sculpted shoulders to the dip in his navel. He crossed the threshold of the living room, resting one knee, and then the other, around Harry, caging him as he gripped the back of the sofa and caged the wizard’s face with his arms. Once comfortable, Draco settled into Harry’s lap and planted one soft, seductive kiss under Harry’s jaw, just above his Adam’s apple. “Comfortable yet?”

 

“Not entirely sure.”

 

“You’ll get there. Relax.” Draco licked a line from the base of Harry’s throat all the way to his earlobe, where he nibbled before continuing to trail his tongue around the shell of his ear. “Although I can’t promise not to bite.” His voice was soft, yet commanding. “What do you want, Harry?”

 

He could hear the jagged breaths as Harry gathered his thoughts enough to answer, “It’s your birthday.”

 

“Is that an invitation?”

 

“Just… ah, fuck it.” Strong hands came up and cupped Draco’s cheeks before Harry sent his lips on a crash course with the blond’s. They were softer than Draco expected -thicker, too. Harry’s kiss wasn’t at all elegant the way Draco’s previous entanglements had been -he was more masculine, dominating -a true man in every way. His tongue brushed across Draco’s lower lip in a showmanship of power, but Draco, never one to be undone, met Harry’s claim with one of his own; he bit down on Harry’s lower lip, dragging it forward and suckling seductively. The act forced a low, guttural groan from Harry, who sped the kiss up and forced his tongue into Draco’s mouth, refusing to submit. The flustered kissing made Draco’s insides squirm -never before had he been met with such an sparked soul. It lit a flame within him, and he found himself diving his tongue in for a taste of Harry’s sweet, butterbeer tasting mouth, determined to discover every nook and crevice of the man, starting with the sensation of his tongue.

 

Impatient from the potion, Harry bucked his hips upwards, grinding his pelvis into Draco’s, demanding attention not only from his mouth. Draco felt a warm shimmer travel down his spine, recognizing it instantly. His sexual drive lit up like never before, and he moved his hips forward, the firmness in his pants meeting Harry’s with the right amount of pressure to make them both moan. Never once did they stop the kissing as Harry became brave and allowed his hands to travel to Draco’s ass, where he grabbed greedily. Soon, Draco found his own shirt discarded somewhere off to the side.

 

Eventually, they did surface for air, as well as a chance to assess the situation. When Draco broke the kissing, he withdrew his face long enough to notice Harry’s puffy lips and even more unruly hair.

 

The wizard beneath him laughed, wide eyed but entirely more comfortable. “You kiss like a woman.”

 

Draco smirked, despite his instinctual urge to hex his friend on the spot. “I’m going to take that as a compliment. Women are sensational kissers.”

 

“Yeah…” Harry laughed again. “This isn’t as -as bad as I expected.”

 

“Yes, well. This isn’t the first time you’ve been wrong about things. Certainly won’t be your last.” Draco dared a wink.

 

“Shut up.” Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s head and yanked him down into another kiss, this time slower and far less commanding. He took his time, nibbling and licking at Draco’s upper lip before making sure work of his lower one. With surprising force, he flipped Draco over on the couch, pinning him down against the length of it. His kisses moved to Draco’s neck, his collarbone, tugging at the taut, pale skin with his teeth. Draco moaned, silently cursing himself for letting Harry take control the way he did. But there was another part of him which wondered just how far Harry would go.

 

Those soft lips found their way to Draco’s left nipple, and Harry swirled his tongue around the nub, pebbling it.

 

“Fuck.” This was new for Draco. Normally, the women (or men) he shared his bed with weren’t so thoughtful. His eyes fell closed as Harry flicked his tongue before rolling the nipple between his teeth. Soon, he licked a trail to the other nipple and administered the same attention. “You’re just full of surprises.”

 

“Someone thought it was smart to feed me a lust potion,” Harry whispered, his hot breath teasing. “I figure -if I’m going to do this, I’m going to give it my all.”

 

“Such a Gryffindor,” Draco chuckled, but then gasped when Harry licked a line down his stomach, all the way to his belt buckle. Instinctively, he bucked his hips up, and Harry took the opportunity to unclasp the buckle, unbuttoning the slacks with his teeth. Holy shit. Harry was more… resourceful than he gave him credit for. His soft, wet tongue glided down Draco’s slacks, right over the pulsing erection hidden beneath the material.

 

“You’re right, Draco. I think I do fancy men, too.”

 

“Of course I’m right,” Draco sneered, though it was half-hearted.

 

Harry rolled his eyes before brushing his tongue over the head of Draco’s covered cock, forcing him to moan. Sure hands came up and tugged Draco’s slacks down, and, without the need to be convinced, Harry wrapped a hand around the length of Draco’s cock, gripping him thoughtfully.

 

Merlin, this was going better than Draco ever imagined possible.

 

“You did this to me,” Harry said. “I want you to know, I’m super pissed off right now. But I… fuck, I have to taste it.” And then his tongue darted out, licking down the slit in such a way that had Draco’s mouth falling open and his eyes drifting down to watch. Harry smirked, his green eyes fixed on Draco’s face while he trailed his tongue around the head of his cock. Draco couldn’t stop the muffled groan of approval, and with it, encouragement to continue. And continue, Harry did. He licked all the way down the length of Draco’s cock, over every pulsing vein and stretched bit of skin. Then, he trailed that soft tongue all the way back up to the tip, lapping up the precum. “Beg me for it.”

 

It took Draco a moment to comprehend, so far gone in elation. “What?”

 

“Beg me. For it.”

 

Draco snorted. “Malfoys don’t beg.”

 

“Oh. I see.” Harry released his cock and sat up on his knees, staring down with a smug expression. “Just because I’m horny, don’t mistake it for you being in control here.”

 

“Potter…”

 

“Oh, back to Potter, now? What happened to Harry?”

 

“I won’t beg.”

 

“That’s fine.” Harry titled his head, reaching down to his own pants. “I’ll just go have a wank and pop off to bed. Goodnight, Draco.”

 

Draco’s arm came out and grasped Harry’s wrist, preventing him from moving. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

 

“Beg me.” Harry raised a challenging eyebrow. “You did this to me. It’s the least you can do.”

 

Sighing, Draco weighed his options. It was going too well, wasn’t it? Of course something would go wrong. He snarled, throwing his head back against the sofa cushions and biting the back of his hand in frustration. Against it, he muttered something, though it was far too muffled to be heard.

 

“What was that?” Harry teased.

 

Another snarl. “You fucking heard me.”

 

“Not loud enough.”

 

“Merlin’s pants.” Draco rolled his eyes and said in his most monotone expression, “Suck me off.”

 

“Ask nicely.”

 

“I’ll show you fucking nice in a moment.”

 

“That a threat?”

 

“Could be.”

 

Both men glared at each other, though for Harry it was all show. Somehow, he was getting a sick sense of enjoyment watching Draco suffer. It did nothing but make Draco’s cock even harder. Eventually, after the silence dragged on far too long, Draco bit his lower lip and sighed. “Please. Please finish what you started.”

  
Harry flashed a grin. “See, Draco? That wasn’t that hard, was it?” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against the blond’s. “Prepare yourself. You wanted to know what I was like in the bedroom? You’re about to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter promises to be super smutty! Enjoy!


	3. Birthday Spankings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist writing a little more so soon.

So, maybe Draco hadn’t taken in _ every _ facet of possibility when he planned out this evening of debauchery. He most certainly didn’t count on Harry being so forward, and he never thought he’d be so fucking demanding. But, then again, Draco should have anticipated that obnoxious Gryffindor pride. It was the monkey wrench in his plans, proven by the fact Draco found himself slammed against the nearest wall, chest pressed against the cooling surface while Harry spread Draco’s legs apart with his knees and brushed his confined cock against Draco’s loosely hanging trousers, which barely covered the top of his ass cheeks. His arms were twisted behind his back, held together by Harry’s strong grip. The insufferable prick used the opportunity to leave bruising love bites down the back of Draco’s neck, tugging roughly at the skin with his teeth before sucking ravenously, forcing Draco to see stars.    
  
He’d never been manhandled before -usually the people Draco found himself with were the submissive type, leaving him always willing to play the dom. To be forced into a submissive state by none other than Harry fucking Potter was something damn near frightening -and Draco would be lying if he said it didn’t make his cock harder than ever, especially when Harry twisted Draco’s wrists up closer between his shoulder blades, causing him to wince.    
  
“This what you wanted, Draco?” Harry muttered into his ear, angry and possessive. “Having regrets about torturing me this evening?”   
  
“Torture?” Draco nearly hummed happily, forcing the arrogance back in his voice. “I’d say you’re enjoying yourself quite well, wouldn’t you say? -Ah!” Harry’s fingers gripped bruisingly as they forced Draco’s arm muscles to stretch in the most exquisite burning pain. “So. You’re a dom.”   
  
“I’m a dom.” Harry licked a gentle line down the bruised skin of Draco’s neck all the way to his shoulder, where he bit down harshly. “You?”   
  
“Typically, I’m in your shoes right about now.”    
  
“You like being on the other side?”   
  
There was a flutter in Draco’s heart, and he closed his eyes, panting. “...Yes.”   
  
“Good.” Harry pressed his cheek against Draco’s. “I’m going to teach you a lesson in playing pranks on friends. And you’re going to take it, because I’m feeling generous, and it _ is _ your birthday. Got it?”   
  
Draco smirked. “Heh. Yeah.” Suddenly, he was yanked backward and then slammed forward into the wall again. “Fucking Hell, Potter!”   
  
“It’s ‘Yes, Sir.’ Or ‘Master.’ You’re playing by my rules now, Draco.”   
  
Draco began to grumble something about no Malfoy being subservient to anyone, but then caught himself when he realized he didn’t _ mind _ being the submissive as much as he thought he would. Still, he knew he’d need to be roughed up a bit more, simply because of his pride. A dangerous grin plagued his lips as he peered over his shoulder and whispered, “That the best you got, Golden Boy? Shall we replace your mascot with a timid kneazle?”   
  
A growl erupted from Harry’s throat,  and Draco was yanked back before guided back over to the sofa. He was pushed headfirst over the armrest, his taut stomach resting across the soft material, his arms still pinned behind his back. Harry pressed his erection against Draco’s ass, rubbing against it possessively. “I’ve had just about enough of your smartass mouth.”   
  
“It really is my greatest feature. Besides, you know, the rest of me,” Draco quipped.    
  
With a whisper, Harry locked Draco’s arms behind his back with a bit of binding magic no doubt learned from the Ministry’s Auror Division. Draco cursed silently at his predicament, but refused to let it show on the outside. If he was forced to be a sub, he wouldn’t go down without a spectacular rebellion. As Harry released his arms, watching Draco struggle against the invisible restraints, he hooked his thumbs into the loops of Draco’s slacks and tugged them down, exposing Draco’s ass entirely.   
  
Draco’s eyes widened. This… this was entirely too new. “Harry-”   
  
**_Smack_ ** ! A sting spread over Draco’s ass cheeks as he realized --Potter  _ spanked _ him. Literally spanked him across the ass. The large hand still rested over the smooth, pale surface, cupping it and rubbing in soothing circles. “I realized you never received your birthday spankings, Draco. And it’s ‘Sir’ or ‘Master’.”   
  
“It’s fucking to Hell with you if you think-” **_Smack_ ** ! Another good thwat on the ass was his reward. He bit his lower lip, his eyes shutting instinctively as pleasure tingled in his bones. “F-uck…”    
  
“Sir. Or. Master. Since it’s your birthday, I’ll let you decide.”    
  
“How about Prince of the Kneazles? That work for your prideful arse- FUCK!” **_SMACK_ ** ! This time, the entire handprint could be felt against the sting of Draco’s  cheek, no doubt where a reddened mark would reside come tomorrow morning. “Easy on the merchandise, Potter, or you’ll scare off potentials.”   
  
Harry’s tongue darted out between Draco’s shoulders and traced small circles all the way down to Draco’s bound wrists before he swatted Draco hard on the ass again. Then he chuckled, whispering, “After tonight, I doubt you’re going to want them.”   
  
Oh, fuck, that sounded entirely too hot. Draco struggled against his restraints, finding it useless. “Promise?”  **_Smack_ ** ! “Fuck… Sir.”   
  
He swore he could feel Potter’s smirk behind his back. “You learn quick.”    
  
“Yes, well, I always did best you in school-”  **_Smack, smack_ ** ! Draco hung his head as a small bead of sweat dripped down his cheek. Shit, this was the best birthday present he’d ever received, and he hadn’t even removed all his clothes.    
  
“If you can tell me how many I’ve given you, I’ll let you count them towards your birthday spankings,” said Harry, raking his nails down Draco’s sensitive cheek. “Get it wrong, and we start over.”   
  
Draco laughed, impressed at the offer. Then he thought about it.  “Six… Sir.”   
  
A warm hand ran through Draco’s hair, messing it up. Though, it seemed more like a reward than punishment. Perhaps it was because Draco used the word ‘Sir’. “Six? Are you sure?”   
  
No, he wasn’t, but he hadn’t been paying attention enough to count. “Yes.”   
  
“So close. But… seven. So…”  **_Smack_ ** ! This new strike went to his untouched cheek, spreading that same glorious heat through Draco’s body. “Count them, Draco. Count your birthday spankings.”   
  
Draco hid his smirk as he began. “One. Sir.”    
  
Smack!    
  
“Two.”   
  
Over and over Draco counted his spankings. Harry alternated between cheeks nearly every time, but threw a few double taps into the mix to keep his blond counterpart on his toes -literally. Draco found himself hopelessly perched over the couch, cheek pressed indignantly into the sofa cushions while he received lashing after gloriously sensual lashing. The pain was there, yes, but mixed with a euphoric heat which spread up Draco’s spine, forcing tiny gasps, mewls, and groans between his counting. “T-Thirteen, Sir.”   
**_  
_ ** **_SMACK._ **   
  
“Ah! Fourteen… fifteen! Sixteen! Ohhh… Seventeen, Sir.”    
  
Fuck, he was hopelessly moaning at this point between each stinging slap to his bare bottom, face surely flushed with red and hair completely disheveled. Still, he let Harry continue to administer rough, palmed spanks to his ass, even growling once as precum leaked from the tip of his cock, which had worked its way out of the loose pants and now rubbed against the gentle material of the sofa arm. “Twe-Twenty two. Fuck! Twenty three! Twenty four!” He prepared himself, squeezing his eyes tight for the final blow. When it didn’t come, he cautiously opened one eye, then the other, and peered over his shoulder to find Harry staring adoringly down at Draco’s reddened ass cheeks, gliding his fingers over the tortured skin.   
  
“Ask nicely for the last one.”   
  
Hadn’t he endured enough? Fuck it, Draco didn’t care. He needed that last blow -something about needing completion in all ways, even if it was somewhat demeaning to get there. “Please… finish my spankings, Sir.”   
  
“Tell me you need it.”   
  
Oh, he was pushing it. “I... “ Draco grit his teeth. “I need it, Sir. Please, smack my ass hard and make me- Ohhh… Merlin.” Cool fingers brushed against puckered hole, startling him in the best of ways. And then, the other hand came down and - **_SMACK_ ** . Draco nearly forgot to count  _ -nearly _ . “Twenty five, Sir.”    
  
“Do you have any idea how sexy you look like this, Draco? Bent over? Submissive? Your pampered ass reddened by  _ my _ hand? God, it just makes me want to…”   
  
Draco’s breath caught. What _ did _ he want to do?   
  
“Do it,” he whispered, keeping a bit of challenge in his voice to taunt the wizard behind him. He found himself being yanked up to stand by his hair, where Harry gripped with force, before he was shoved over to the sofa and forced to the floor, on his knees. 

  
Harry kept a firm grip on Draco’s hair as he seated himself on the sofa and untucked himself, smirking. “It makes me want to shove my cock down your throat.”   
  
Draco, still bound with his hands behind his back, grinned like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. Yes, he was being the submissive one, but damn it if he wasn’t getting exactly what he wanted for his birthday. Eagerly, he shifted on his knees between Harry’s and bit his lower lip like a masculine siren. “If that’s what my  _ Master _ wants.” Like clockwork, Harry released a desperate sigh and tugged Draco’s face closer to his crotch. Draco did the rest, leaning forward and taking the tip of Harry’s cock inside his mouth, relishing in the sweet, salty taste of his precum and the smoothness of the head. Harry, it turned out, was quite the specimen in length as well as girth. It pleased Draco to no end to tighten his lips around the shaft and take it all, one inch at a time. He found the taste so inviting, his mouth salivated, lubricating Harry’s cock even more as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Fucking Hell, he still had the base left to go! Draco smirked, mouth still tightly wrapped around Harry’s prick, and buried his face into Harry’s pubic curls, taking the rest of his cock as it filled his throat.    
  
“Fuck, Draco…” Harry sighed, his hands grasping at Draco’s hair desperately. Draco bobbed his head once, making sure Harry could feel every inch of his cock down his throat and in his mouth before slurping his way back up the length of it to the tip, where he swirled his tongue around the tip playfully. He left a trail of dripping saliva in his wake.   
  
“Like that,  _ Sir _ ?” He bit on the title like taffy he was ripping apart with his teeth.   
  
Harry nodded, eyes fluttering closed for half a moment. “Again. More.”    
  
Draco chuckled. “With pleasure.” He lapped at the length a few times, kissing here and there before trailing his tongue down to Harry’s ball sack. He glanced up at the raven-haired wizard, gaging his approval, and then tongued them with just the right pressure to cause Harry’s head to fall back against the back cushion, elated. Only then did Draco lick a line to the tip and swallow Harry’s cock again, and again, taking in a bit more each time until he nearly choked from the tickling sensation in the back of his throat. On the final bob of his head, Harry gripped the back of Draco’s head and kept him firmly planted with a thick cock down his throat, helpless and overjoyed. This submissive thing… he’d need to try it more often. It was so freeing to give all control to someone else. He gladly kept his head still, breathing gently through his nose, eyes watered. Harry rubbed a soothing hand down Draco’s neck, smoothing the tense muscles there. “Fuck, Draco.”   
  
He released the blond’s hair, and Draco sucked him up to the head, purposefully dragging the moment out. Then he brushed his nose against Harry’s thigh and whispered, “Come down my throat.”   
  
“That’s what you want?” Harry asked, tracing his fingers down Draco’s cheek.   
  
Draco smirked, nodding. “Then I want to be in control. It’s  _ my _ birthday, after all.”   
  
Harry frowned. “I’m not submissive.”   
  
“That’s fine. I like a struggle.”   
  
They stared long and hard at each other, pun intended, and, finally, Harry caved, releasing a sigh. “Fine.” He grabbed Draco by the hair again and forced him down on his cock, leaving no room for graceful poise as his throat was filled, again and again, without warning. Draco coughed, trying desperately to gain control, but Harry continued to face fuck him until, with one last gasp of desperation, he jerked Draco’s face back and said, “Open up that pretty little mouth so I can watch you eat my cum.”   
  
“Merlin,” Draco groaned, opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out just as Harry tugged on his cock and made himself come, spilling thick, white ropes into Draco’s mouth. The taste was better than anyone else Draco had been given the chance with. Maybe it was because it was overdue -this sexual frustration between them. Maybe that’s what made the moment that much more. Harry grasped under Draco’s jaw and held him still as he pressed the tip of his cock along Draco’s tongue and dragged it down, rubbing the flavor of himself into Draco’s tastebuds. Draco made sure to cast his silver eyes up to meet green, and he chanced a side smirk from the corner of his mouth as he held perfectly still, submissive to Harry’s every wish. Harry licked his lips, taking in the sight of Draco forced into the most compliant of positions before removing his cock and whispering, “Swallow.”   
  
_ With pleasure _ , Draco thought, dragging his tongue back into his mouth before shutting it and swallowing every salty drop of Harry’s cum down his throat. Their eyes stayed locked on one another’s as Harry watched in awe. He raised his left hand and snapped his fingers, releasing Draco from his binding.    
  
“About time,” Draco mumbled, eyes flickering with the devil’s intention. “Prepare yourself, Potter. Payback’s a bitch.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update promptly.


	4. The Submission of Harry

**Shameless smut ahead. Shameless, man on man smut. Enter at your own risk (reward) -you've been warned.**   
**~A.**

* * *

Thrilled. That's how Draco would describe the moment later. It thrilled him to see Harry Potter, the wizarding world's best answer to a celebrity, panting and red in the face after just having unloaded into Draco's willing mouth. There was something so satisfying in knowing _he_ was the one to bring Harry that satisfied expression on his face. It was even better knowing he was right on all accounts; Harry Potter was, indeed, bisexual, and he fancied Draco (physically, at least). A swelling of pride filled Draco's chest, and he crawled up the sofa, into Harry's lap. His pants still hung loosely around his waist, taut ass for all to see. But there wasn't anyone here except for Harry. And Draco rather liked it this way.

He grabbed his friend roughly by the back of his hair, smirking down at him with an air of superiority. Harry's lips, still parted, begged for Draco's attention, but he resisted the urge and instead whispered, "How kinky are you, Potter?"

Harry's hands caressed up Draco's thighs, curling around to grasp his backside roughly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Draco's grip on Harry's hair tightened, causing the wizard to hiss out a frustrated breath. "Sorry, that sounded an awful bit like talking back."

"You would know," Harry smirked, "You do an awful lot of it."

Without hesitation, Draco brought his other hand up and wrapped his long, thin fingers around Harry's throat. As he tightened, he watched the other man's eyes for any tell that this wasn't alright, but found only lust inside those murky green orbs. The corner of Draco's lips tugged upward in amusement. "Let me make one thing clear here, _Harry_." At the wizard's name, he constricted his grip. "I'm in charge now. You'll find I'm not as lenient as _some_ people I know." Harry. He was referring to Harry. "You're right. I am a pampered arse. So, I expect to get _what_ I want _when_ I want it. And if I don't…" He tugged Harry forward and sent their lips on a crash course with each other, biting between peppered kisses. "…Well, I think you'll find I can be _quite_ convincing."

Harry struggled for breath, taken aback by the pleasure when he had expected the pain. This was Draco's secret weapon. Yes, pain was great, but he'd be lying if he thought it was the only way to get people to bend to his will. Stubborn ones, like Harry, needed to be broken down by pleasure until they were begging to please. A Slytherin approach, so to speak.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm to do what you say, and if I don't… you'll kiss me into submission?" Harry all out laughed. "Oh, good show, Draco. Great. I'm entirely convinced."

Sarcastic twit. He'd show him. Draco pried himself off the sofa (begrudgingly) and made a point to grip his cock directly in Harry's view, stroking himself a few times before tucking his cock back inside of his trousers. "I suppose I shouldn't have expected much out of you. Too much of a challenge."

"What?"

Draco strutted around the sofa and retrieved his shirt. "You heard me."

"I… wait. What are you doing?" Harry frowned as Draco threaded one of his lean arms through his shirtsleeve.

"If you won't be compliant, I'm going home."

"Seriously?" Harry frowned. "You spent all this time pushing a lust potion on me just to leave?"

"I've told you. I'm not lenient." He smirked, pushing his other arm through his sleeve. "If you won't comply, I won't play the game."

"I thought you said you liked a challenge."

"I do."

The air hung with tension.

Harry sighed.

"You're trying to force my hand. Don't think I don't see right through you."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. But I'm also sure, if I walk out that door right now, you'll never get another opportunity like this again." He pointed between them. "Everything will go right back to the way it was. Platonic alliance and all. But that is _all_ it will be." He began to button up his shirt, eyes never leaving Harry's. "And then, you'll be left wondering what pleasures I could have given you, had you just stuffed some of that arrogant Gryffindor pride down your throat, much like the way I swallowed your cum." He shot him a wink.

"I… you're not even going to try? Just a little bit?" Harry sounded nearly desperate.

"Why would I do that when I know you want me to?" Draco's face grew stern. "Now, submit to me, or I walk away. -On your knees will do. Right here." He pointed to the floor at his feet. "You've till the count of five. One."

Stubbornness painted over Harry's face like a watercolor.

"Two."

"I'm not a child. You can't just-"

" _Three_." He enunciated the word with assertion, ignoring Harry's plight. "You're running out of time, Potter. Four."

Harry pushed himself off the couch, glowering as he stomped his way up to Draco. The men square off, eye to eye, though Draco did command a taller presence by two inches.

"On. Your. Knees."

And like the most beautiful of gifts, he watched Harry lower himself, one leg, and then the other, body nearly shaking from the humiliation of it all. But that's exactly what Draco wanted out of it. No, he didn't need to be violent to get what he wanted. Just patient.

"And there it is." He reached out and grabbed Harry's jaw, tilting his face up to stare him in the eyes. "Obedient is a good look on you."

"I'm tempted to bite your hand…" Harry grumbled back.

"But you won't. Because if you do, you know I'll leave. And we both know you want to see what pleasures I have instore for you." He traced his thumb over Harry's lower lip, biting his own. "Your little stunt back there -taking the reins? That was cute. _I'm_ not. So, when I say, you're going to do something, you damn well do it. For instance -stick out your tongue." When Harry met him with a glare, he added in a seductive undertone, "I'll make it worth your while."

Skeptically, the wizard did as he was told, presenting his tongue like some common whore.

"If the Daily Prophet could see you now," Draco teased, running the pad of his thumb over Harry's tastebuds. With his other hand, Draco untucked himself once again and held his still formed erection. "You aren't to move. You aren't to touch me. You're simply to watch. Nod if you understand. –Good." And then he began to stroke himself in front of Harry, moving his hand up and down his shaft at his leisure, staring at that pretty, pink tongue and imagining the softness of it against his prick. He could already see the irritation stem inside Harry's mind; being made to submit on his knees was one thing, but to not be involved at all was something else entirely. Harry watched as Draco pumped himself again and again, sometimes with speed, other times at a deliciously slow pace, sometimes hovering the tip just above Harry's tongue, other times against his cheek.

Draco relished as Harry began to stir on his knees, obviously wanting to become involved but trying his best to stay obedient. Draco knew giving Harry no control would give him an excuse to fight what was happening. Giving him full control to walk away or stay made that prideful Gryffindor inside him oh so eager to come out and call Draco's bluff. It, in turn, put him right where Draco wanted him: eager to please and afraid to lose. He could see Harry's left hand twitch in his lap, but the wizard stayed perfectly still, tongue out, eyes heated in lustful anger. Yes, it was the spitting image of perfection.

And then Draco did something which warranted trust; he pushed his cock gently inside of Harry's mouth, but not all the way. "Stay still," he commanded and reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it once again. He took his time, eyeing the aggravation in Harry's expression with pure elation. He felt Harry's tongue twitch once, but, otherwise, he remained quite still. When Draco finished removing his shirt, he pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth, walked around him, and, without warning, looped the shirt around Harry's neck and pulled tight.

Harry gasped in response, arms automatically flailing up to the makeshift choker around his neck, but Draco growled, "Arms down at your sides," and Harry did so. "Up." With a hefty pull, Draco pulled Harry up to stand, twisting the fabric around his hand to keep a firm grip as he guided (shoved) him towards the bedroom. When they made it to the door, Draco reached around and turned the knob, making sure to glide his fingers over Harry's abdomen in the process while licking the shell of his ear. "Remove your clothes. Lay face down on the bed for me, arms above your head. -I'd ask you if you understood, but I think even _you_ can understand a few simple commands." With a shove, he released Harry and forced him to stumble blindly into the bedroom. The only light inside came through the translucent burgundy curtains, illuminating the room with just enough light.

From the doorway, Draco watched as Harry began to strip, shaking and rattled mentally. Draco knew this was entirely new to the Auror -being submissive. But he didn't care, really. It _was_ his birthday, after all. Draco reached down to the wand attached to the holster of his belt and slipped it in his hand, ready. Harry, begrudgingly, laid down on the bed, face first in his pillows. He hadn't bothered to make his bed this morning, and his sheets were tossed to the floor in a pile. Draco wondered if Harry still had nightmares the way he did.

"Close your eyes."

"Can I speak?"

"Depends. Will you be mouthing off anytime soon?" He chuckled, parading his way with sensual struts to the edge of the bed, where he got a better look at Harry's luscious ass. Dear Merlin himself, if all Aurors were built to have an ass like Harry's, so taught and round and golden, Draco might have to make it his personal mission to bed every single one he could convert. And, maybe, even the ones he couldn't. Not only did Harry have a succulent backside, but his legs were thick, and his arms were cut, and -fuck, even his back was rippling with lean muscle.

Draco audibly gulped, so in awe of the brilliantly beautiful body before him.

"Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to do something?" Harry grumbled against his pillow, arms at the sides of his head.

Draco smirked, shrugging his pants off and loving the way the sound carried around the room. He saw Harry tense anxiously.

"Anything?" he asked.

After a tense moment, Harry nodded.

"Good." He crawled on the bed and straddled Harry's legs, then whispered a spell to oil his hand. Harry didn't recognize it, obviously, because otherwise he probably would have jumped up screaming bloody murder. Draco rubbed the slickness around on his fingers and rested his wand on Harry's back. "If that wand touches the bed, I walk out the door."

Then, very carefully, he gripped one of Harry's cheeks with his free hand, massaging the firm muscles. Harry groaned in response, body stiffening under Draco's touch, but otherwise staying put as ordered. Then, Draco moved his oiled hand to the other cheek and moved both hands in unison, stirring a light moan from the wizard beneath him.

"Fucking Hell…" Harry muttered as his ass was tenderly massaged. "That… ohh… feels nice."

 _Obviously_ , Draco thought, but he said nothing as he moved his oiled fingers closer to the crease between Harry's ass cheeks. He slid his thumb down the crease, directly at the base of Harry's spine, and his friend shivered, rattling the wand on his back but not making it roll. He was trying to hold onto self-control as Draco moved his thumb lower, and then lower still, until he found the thick bundle of tight muscles which clenched up at his sudden appearance.

Harry inhaled sharply.

Draco remained still, testing. When he was sure he wouldn't be thrown off, he continued his ministrations, making small circles against Harry's passage with his thumb while gently kneading his cheeks with careful consideration. Harry's head was tilted to the side, and Draco could see the furrowed brows mixed with the slightly parted mouth in the shape of an 'O.' With his free hand, Draco reached over to his wand and conjured a bit more oil, dripping it between Harry's ass cheeks before setting the wand back in its proper place once again: the small of Harry's back.

With the added slickness, Draco spread the oil around Harry's cheeks and rubbed it sensually between them. Each time he slid his fingers over Harry's puckered hole, he would add a bit more pressure. Soon, he watched Harry's hips rolling in time with Draco's thumb pressed against him, asking for more contact, yearning for a slow release. Draco couldn't stop the confident smile on his face as he pushed a bit further, right past the barrier.

He listened to Harry's hitched breathing, but the other wizard said nothing, so Draco continued, strumming his finger in and out in small increments. Before long, Harry's hips moved again, and Draco decided to play dirty.

"Look at the almighty Harry Potter, moaning like a school girl." He moved his finger slower, but deeper, inside the man. "Such a sexy sound."

"Mmm! Fuck…. You…"

"Oh, we'll get to that soon enough." Once he was past the first ring of muscles, Draco smirked and licked his lips and slipped his thumb in, to the first knuckle. Harry gasped beneath him, fisting the sheets. "What would the world say if they could see you right now? Beneath me? Moaning at my touch and loving every moment of it? What would they think of you if they knew you were letting an ex-Death Eater fingers your tight ass right now?"

"Oh, gods…" Harry fumbled for words as Draco moved his fingers even deeper inside of him.

"Such a little slut you are, taking it from a Malfoy. I bet you'd love anything I do to you. Want me to fuck you with my fingers, Harry?"

A muffled, "shut up," was his reply, followed timidly by a , "yess…"

And Draco did just that. He removed his thumb and prodded Harry's tight ass with his middle finger instead. Since he started with the most girthy finger, Harry willingly let his more slender, but lengthier, finger inside of him. Draco wasted no time in curling his finger and working that beautiful bundle of nerves near Harry's prostate.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped, bucking his hips and causing the wand to roll slightly. He ceased his movements, knowing damn well if the wand fell, the game was over.

"Tell me how much you liked that," Draco demanded, repeating the motion and earning a simpering moan from his friend.

"Ahh… I… I love it…"

Draco didn't ask for permission before working another finger, slowly, inside of Harry, stretching him. The raven-haired Auror groaned and sighed and slew curse words about the bedroom, but he never once told Draco to stop, nor did he fight the fingering of his ass. When two fingers rested comfortably inside, Draco rocked his fingers forward, curling them, and slapped Harry's ass playfully at the same time. Harry moaned like a dime store whore, making Draco arrogantly prideful.

"Tell me who's fucking your ass with his fingers."

"Ah. Y-You are."

"Who does this ass belong to?"

"God… you… it… belongs to you…"

"Say my name."

"Draco…"

"Say it again."

"Draco…!"

"Again!"

"Draco, fuck!"

Draco reached up with his free hand and grasped the back of Harry's hair, tugging his head back. "Up on all fours, Potter. You're about to get a first class lesson in what it means to be fucked senseless."

* * *

**Would love to hear feedback, if you have a moment.**   
**~A.**


	5. Happy Birthday, Draco Malfoy

"Have you been a good boy, Harry?"

"Mmmm… fuck, Draco. Stop teasing me."

"Answer the question. Have you been a," SMACK. Draco landed a terse slap to Harry's ass, "good boy?" He moved his fingers in and out of the Auror, relishing in the sight of Harry Potter on his hands and knees. "Or have you been a bad boy, I wonder…" He slammed his fingers particularly rough into Harry's passage, making him cry out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

"Ah! Merlin's hat!"

"Good or bad, Harry?"

Harry's arms shook as he struggled to focus his efforts on keeping himself on all fours for the blond. "I… I've been a good boy."

Oh, the demeaning was better than Christmas morning. Better than his mother's apple tart. Better than besting Harry at Quidditch or Potions. Draco leaned forward and bit harshly into Harry's shoulder blade, making the wizard yip. "Do you call fighting me the entire evening being a good boy, Potter? Because I think that constitutes as something else." He pumped his fingers in and out of Harry, forcing a gurgled gasp from the man's lips. "So tell me, Harry… what have you been?"

Harry panted, gripping the bedsheets with his fingers. "Bad… God, I've been so bad…"

"Yes. Yes, you have." Draco leaned up, retrieved his wand, and gave it a light flick. He conjured up a hand full of lube, to which he spread all over his lengthy fingers before shoving them back into Harry again. This time, the near-womanly mewl his friend gave in response had Draco imagining what it would be like to tie the Auror up and slap him around. Patience, he told himself. He couldn't go rushing into Harry's first time with a man by overdoing it. He needed to convince the man to want to do it again. "Do you know what bad boys get, Potter?"

"Mmhh… I suppose you're going to tell me."

Smack! "They get fucked." Draco removed his fingers from Harry's arsehole long enough to stroke the rest of the lubricant down his cock. Then, he lined the head of his prick with Harry's opening, enjoying the sight of Harry Potter submissive and about to take his first cock up the ass. And it was Draco to give it to him -simply delicious.

"I've been _so bad_ , then," Harry muttered, head hanging low in anticipation.

"A dismissive little troll, yes." Draco smirked, pressing the tip against Harry's puckered hole. He didn't slip in just yet -he wanted to savor the moment. "As disobedient as a house-elf, and twice as annoying. A punishment is in order." Grabbing a firm ass cheek with each hand, Draco then took his reward.

"Ah!"

"So… tight…"

Draco had been with both women and men -he wasn't afraid of his sexuality like so many purebloods before him. If he liked something, he took it. It was probably his most ingrained Malfoy trait. He'd released the inferior notions about mudbloods after the War, and even saw fit to put his inheritance to good use, donating to charities right and left -which usually led to an impressed patron throwing themselves at him in response. He was no stranger to the bedroom, and yet… here, in the moment, finally getting what he sought after for so long… he was as nervous, suddenly, as his first time. He dug his fingers tighter into Harry's skin, more to keep himself from shaking than to punish the man beneath him.

Slowly, he guided his cock past the first set of thick, ringed muscles, pausing to let Harry to get used to the sensation. Still, Harry didn't cry out or squirm in place like the others. He took Draco's prick with a stubbornness, refusing to make any discomforts known. Heh. Gryffindor, through and through. Draco, in response, closed his eyes and bit his lower lip, slipping further into Harry and relaxing in the bliss of it all. He got his cock half way up Harry's ass before he pulled out to the tip, chuckled, and pressed back inside the man, quicker.

"Fuck!" Harry gasped, surprised at the intrusion. His legs and arms began to wobble, and his glasses hung precariously on the tip of his nose.

This time, Draco was determined to bury himself inside the wizard, and so he began to thrust gently, each time pressing a bit further into Harry's slick ass. He tried to remain quiet, lost in concentration, but a low, feral growl escaped his lips when Harry rocked his hips back unexpectedly to meet Draco's cock.

"Merlin…"

"Harry, actually," quipped the Gryffindor alumnus. Draco's eyes snapped back open to find Potter peering back over his shoulder, a coy smirk crawling up his handsome features.

"Heh." He shook his head and slammed hard into the onyx haired wizard, forcing him to moan. Without warning, Draco began to quicken the pace, rocking his hips and slipping his cock inside Harry to the base. His balls slapped against Harry's thighs, just the way he liked it. The taught muscles in Harry's back moved in fluidness as he strove to keep balance against the Slytherin's harsh thrusts. Impressed, Draco asked, "You're a natural -unless this isn't your first time?"

Cock deep inside his ass, Harry laughed, losing his balance and falling forward on the bed, taking Draco along with him. The fall caused Draco to hit inside Harry in just the right way, and Harry arched his back into Draco's chest, his ass tightening around Draco's prick. "Wh-What was that?"

"That, dear Potter, is your prostate." Draco chuckled, enjoying the skin-to-skin contact of being pressed against Harry Potter. He slipped one hand down to grip Harry's pelvic bone, snaking the other up to the wizard's free hand near his head, lacing their fingers together. "Maybe this is your first time, after all."

"You knew that."

"Never hurts to ask again," Draco whispered into his friend's ear while rocking his hips slowly, "Just to be certain." He listened to Harry's jagged breathing as he moved carefully, searching for that perfect angle again. He found it, and Harry threw his face forward into the pillows, crying out in a masculine moan. Smirking, Draco licked a line up Harry's neck and cooed, "You sound so sexy…" As if fueled by Draco's words, Harry's grip on Draco's fingers tightened, and he moved his hips in time with the blond's.

"Fuck me," he moaned.

"With pleasure," Draco replied.

They became a tangle of sweat, limbs, and friction. Each drive of Draco's cock was met with the unfurling of Harry Potter. With each thrust, the men lost themselves. All that mattered was the sweet sensation of Harry tightening around Draco, and Draco slamming into Harry. Both men became frantic, and their movements became much more… sensual. Draco's fingers slipped into Harry's hair. Harry kissed along Draco's arm as it braced the headboard. Each touch was heightened by their over sensitive nerve endings being lit like a fire. Soon, Draco forgot himself, whispering things he knew he shouldn't into Harry's ear.

"Been wanting… to fuck you like this… for years…"

"Don't stop," Harry growled.

"You like me fucking this tight ass?"

"Harder."

"You want it harder, Harry? You're going to have to work for it."

"Anything."

"Scream for me." Draco bit into Harry's shoulder while snapping his hips. He wasn't tender anymore. He became the feral, daunting dragon his name so meant, giving Harry no room for relaxation between thrusts. His teeth sunk into Harry's shoulder, latching tight.

"God!"

Chuckling, Draco released the shoulder and continued his rigourous cock giving. "Close, but not quite. Try again."

"Dra...co…"

"There you go."

Possessiveness took him over, and he began a slew of cursing while turning them both over on their sides to spoon the other man. There, his hand trailed down Harry's stomach, past his happy trail, and finally to his pulsing cock. With his own buried balls deep inside Harry, he began to stroke the other man, whispering against his neck, "Taste yourself." He ran his thumb over the tip of Harry's dick, swiping at the leaking precum. Then, he moved his hand up to Harry's mouth and slid his thumb over the Auror's soft lips. Harry's tongue darted out, cleaning the thumb in eagerness.

"More," Harry begged, his cock twitching against his stomach.

"Touch yourself."

And so he did. Harry reached down and began to stroke himself in time with Draco's thrusts. Daringly, Draco grabbed Harry's hips without warning and rolled over onto his back, Harry in tow. The wizard gasped as he found himself upright, facing away from the blond, a cock still lodged deep within his arse. The shocked expression couldn't have been more prominent. "Malfoy-"

"Ride me," Draco demanded, eyes blazing in lust. He shifted upright, burying himself deeper inside the other wizard. Harry winced and then groaned in pleasure. Draco wrapped a slender arm around Harry's torso, gripped his cock, and began to move his hand up and down. "With my hand, now. Move."

After a disgruntled sigh, Harry shakily braced his arms on the side of the bed, around Draco's hips, and _moved_.

"Fuck…" Draco rested his forehead against Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes. "That's it. Such a tight arse you have… could fuck it… all night long…" He moved his hips in time with Harry, penetrating deeper, hitting the sweet spot that made Harry cry out in ecstasy. Harry's cock twitched in his hand, and he felt soft, black hair fall back against Draco's cheek.

"This is… wow…"

"Told you."

"Don't get-"

Draco snapped his hips, and Harry cursed under his breath. "Cocky? Is that what you were going to say?"

"You're plenty that… I feel like I'm being torn in half…"

With a soft kiss to Harry's shoulder, Draco began to stroke Harry quicker while picking up the pace with his hips, nearly bouncing Harry on his lap. "You're welcome."

"I'd have to thank you, you git."

"Oh, you'll be thanking me."

With his free hand (the one that wasn't stroking Harry off) he reached up and curled his slender fingers around Harry's throat, and then he tightened them. Harry gave a small sound of surprise, but relaxed under Draco's touch soon after. Then, something remarkable happened. Harry turned his head to the side, still under Draco's grip, and captured the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss filled with tongue.

Oh, Draco liked that. Kissing was fun, and an amazing sense of foreplay, but once the act started, he hardly considered lip to lip contact of any further use. He was surprised at how much more turned on he became. His cock twitched happily inside of Harry, and he slowed down his hips for the present moment, becoming lost in the silky texture of Harry's tongue. Seconds dragged by. Draco wanted more. He couldn't explain it, but he _needed_ more.

"Lay down," he commanded, nearly shoving the other man off his lap in an instant. Harry fell forward, ass out, but Draco grabbed him around the hips and turned him on his back, climbing on top of him.

"Draco," Harry said, uncomfortableness etched in his tone.

"Shh," Draco murmured, brushing his lips against Harry's. He grabbed on of Harry's legs and swung it up over his shoulder, and then the other followed. Silver eyes met emerald as he lined himself up and slammed inside Harry without another word before seizing his lips again.

This time, the sex was hedonistic. Draco took his time, exploring each and every angle he could inside of the other man, relishing when he could make Harry moan or shout curse words. He knew he was doing something right when Harry gripped the back of Draco's head and yanked him forward in a clash of teeth and tongues. He lost himself inside of Harry that night. How he really didn't know, but when he brushed his stomach against Harry's pulsing erection, he knew; this wouldn't be just a one night stand. He'd need this again. He'd need _Harry_ again. Gods, the sexual tension was delightful.

"Draco -please… God… I need to… make me…"

"Make you _what_ , Harry?" The smugness in his voice couldn't be missed. "Come? Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Gladly…" He reached between them and began to stroke Harry's cock again, this time moving his wrist in the perfect way, to which he knew would build Harry up like a stack of dominos. At the same time, he continued to pleasure himself with Harry's tight ass, making sure to hold himself deep inside before retracting only to shove himself inside once more.

"G-God… gonna… fuck.. yes...Draco.."

"Come," Draco demanded, and felt the warm, sticky reward of Harry's come leak into his palm and spurt onto his stomach. His eyes shut, and head thrown back, the wizard had never looked more handsome. Draco smirked, tenderly stroking him down from his orgasm, impressed the wizard was still half hard after a mind-blowing come like that. When Harry's eyes came back open, Draco brought his come soaked hand up to his own lips and licked at the savory liquid with his tongue. Some dripped down his wrist, but he was quick to lap it up, eyes never leaving Harry, who panted beneath him. When he finished cleaning his hand, he licked his lips proudly and said, "My turn."

And then he was on Harry again, lips against lips and chest against chest. He pressed every bit of skin he could against the other man, being mindful of the sure-to-be-sensitive erection against his stomach, and set to work on a pace that would bring him over the edge as well. Over and over he thrust into Harry, feeling the tightening in his testicles as well as his lower abdomen. Harry moaned beneath him, kissing beneath Draco's throat and licking along his adam's apple. Thick fingers moved up Draco's chest and began to play with his nipples. Fuck, Draco particularly liked that sensation, and his nearness to the grand finale drew closer.

"Just like that," he encouraged as Harry twisted his nipple while simultaneously nipping at his jaw. "Fuck, Harry. Yess…" And then, like a cascading wave, he was sent over the edge, spilling his come inside Harry's arse.

Draco buried his face in Harry's neck, gasping for air. His head swimmed. Warmth encompassed him like a blanket, as did a wry smile. Harry, he noticed, was also panting, hands gripped tight around Draco's hips, cupping gingerly at his asscheeks.

"Wow," the Auror whispered.

"Indeed," Draco replied smugly.

"I… guess I like blokes too, then."

"I assume so."

Draco lifted his chin and met Harry's bewildered stare. The awkwardness and awareness of what they had done hung in the air like Christmas lights, blaring into their psyche. They had sex. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had sex. Hot, sexy, tawdry sex that left them both breathless. And it was exquisite.

"Happy birthday, Draco."

Draco smirked, tilting his head to the side. "Are you going to sing me a song, now?"

Harry grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked Draco in the face with it. "Not on your life."

* * *

**So there it is. Me dicking around with one of my favorite pairings. I hope everyone enjoyed this not-so-one-shot. It's been so much fun to write! Remember, _Kyonomiko_ has a Dramione fanfiction sequel to this titled: _All I Want Is You_. Go check it out if you're feeling some dramione.**

**(holds breath) How'd I do? Should I write more Drarry in the future?**   
**~A.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked!


End file.
